


Go On Loving You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Gap Filler, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if Brian had turned Justin down in 308?





	Go On Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“JUSTIN!!” 

“God, Daph did you have to shout in my ear like that? I’m not dead you know!” replied an annoyed Justin Taylor.

“Well sorry, but I thought that you might want to be told that Brian is on the phone for you, but I guess not!” And with that, Daphne walked out of the room not looking back.

Justin walked over to where the phone was and picked it up, not really knowing why Brian would call him now after he had rejected Justin in his office not two days before. In the past two days, Justin had been in such a bad mood that his friendship with Daphne was being put to the test. He hadn’t even changed out of the clothes he had been wearing that day and hadn’t washed once. He had also been smoking like a chimney—in two days he had smoked more cigarettes then he usually did in a whole week.

Putting the receiver to his ear, Justin spoke. “Hello.”

“Hi, Justin.”

“Brian.”

“Yea, who else would it be?”

“What do you want? I thought that you didn’t want to speak to me again.”

“Yea well, things change, people change. Will you meet me at the diner at one o’clock for lunch? I want to talk.”

“What about? There is nothing left for us to talk about.”

“Just be there, Justin.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

(At the Diner 1pm)

Justin walked in the diner and spotted Brian sitting in their usual booth over in the back, so he took a deep breath, walked over and sat down in front of Brian.

Brian looked up, and neither one of them spoke for a moment.

“So, what did you want to see me for, Brian?”

“I have been thinking about what you said in my office the other day, and…well, I think that you may have been right,” Brian said quickly.

“Right about what, Brian? I said many things that day.” Justin knew exactly what Brian was talking about, but he wanted Brian to say it.

“You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you? OK, well I think that you were right that I should take you back.”

Justin didn’t say anything in response to what Brian had just said. Justin wanted him to say it, but he didn’t think he would because that just wasn’t the thing that Brian Kinney would do.

While they sat staring at each other, a man holding a bunch of roses came in asking to see Justin Taylor. Hearing his name, Justin broke eye contact with Brian and looked around to call the man to him.

“You’re Justin Taylor?”

“Yes, why?”

“I was asked to deliver these to you,” he said as he handed over the bunch of red roses and walked back out of the door.

Justin knew that everyone in the diner was looking at him, wondering who the flowers were from, but he ignored it. He pulled out the little card with the flowers and read it.

J

I am sorry for acting like I have been.   
I would like to give us another chance.  
The two of us together like it should always be.  
I love you

Forever yours  
B

Justin looked up at Brian with tears in his eyes. He leaned over the table so close to Brian that their lips were nearly touching and whispered, “I love you, too.” He then brought his lips to Brian’s in a soft loving kiss.


End file.
